


Labels of Love

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Label-maker, M/M, OCs are Teaching Staff, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson has a present for Clint, Clint is wondering if he missed an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by pyroblaze18 (kultiras). This is a prequel to Season 1, Episode 15, _For Your Eye Only_.

"What's this?" Clint asked, looking at the bag he'd been tossed with some trepidation.

"A present," Phil answered, heading towards the kitchen. The 'duh' wasn't obvious, except to those who knew to listen for it.

Clint hesitated, "Its not my birthday, Christmas was months ago, and... It's not our anniversary?"

"You don't sound sure," Phil pointed out from the kitchen. Clint could hear him opening the oven up to inspect things. Clint rolled his eyes, because he wasn't going to mess up their dinner.

"I don't think its any of the big ones, you know, first date, first kiss, first time we had sex," Clint said. "Also, what I consider one of our firsts, you might not."

"I think we can both agree to some of those," Phil said.

"Our first date was Lisbon," Clint said, mentally counting down.

"No, it wasn't," Phil objected as Clint hit zero.

"Lisbon, we had dinner, we went for a walk, we stopped and listened to musicians," Clint pointed out.

"We were casing a warehouse for an Op!"

"I bought you a flower and I put it in your pocket."

"You were looking for a good position."

"I was multitasking," Clint replied, as Phil stepped into the room.

"Really?"

"Yes," Clint said.

"But... That was a year before..."

"I know," Clint said with a shrug. Phil had ignored his flirting, and Clint had just about given up when Phil kissed him. 

Phil stared at him, "And I wonder why you have these doubts."

"It's okay," Clint said, because he didn't say it to make Phil feel guilty. "I wouldn't trade any of it for the world."

Phil moved to sit down next to him and gently kissed his forehead, "I might be wishing that we could have started this sooner."

"It's fine, Phil," Clint said, leaning into him. "I'm happy now and I wasn't unhappy back then."

Phil gave him a long look.

"Alright, I was fucking miserable and was driving Natasha crazy," Clint admitted, before looking back down at his hands. "So present? Any reason?"

"None, just thought it might be useful," Phil said. "And it was on sale."

Clint looked at him, before giving into his curiosity and opening the bag. "A label maker?"

Phil hummed his agreement, "You have been saying that the others have been going after your food and that you need to organize your old arrowheads..."

Clint smiled, before leaning in to kiss him. "Thanks."

*

Phil settled his jacket over the back of the chair in the teacher's break room. His tray was already on the table and he quietly rolled up his sleeves, nodding in greeting as stepped up to the sink to wash his hands.

"Who's Clint?" Ms. Irving asked.

Coulson paused, glancing behind me to see the woman staring up at him while nibbling on a carrot stick. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You've got a little tag on your pants," Ms. Irving explained.

"Its on your ass," Mr. Triester, the gym teacher said. "Looks like someone is staking their claim."

Coulson flushed and quickly dried his hands, before reaching behind him to find the tag, located just below his beltline where it would be hidden by the suit jacket. He pulled it off and frowned, recognizing it as a label from the label maker he'd just bought Clint. 

"So," Ms. Irving said, "Who's Clint?" She took another bite of the carrot as she watched him, clearly ready for some gossip.

"No idea," Coulson said, "Must be a prank."

"Right," Triester said, disbelief evident in his voice.

He was going to have find that label maker a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the nature of Coulson's appearance (basically memories and video explanation) and that I ended up doing a little arc with rest of the first season this will remain as Part 8 of the series. Episode 14 would be Part 8 if I kept the fics in the same order of the episodes, but since I did a story arc I felt it was best not to have this story right after the first part of the arc.


End file.
